VALIOSO ACCIDENTE
by adlergirl
Summary: Los accidentes en misiones ocurren, claro, nadie lo niega… ¿Pero se puede considerar a eso un accidente? ¿Aun cuando lo único que hizo fue aclarar los sentimientos de Jim Kirk por su primer oficial Spock? Ciertas menciones al capítulo "Los cuatro gatos" de la segunda temporada de la serie original.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: DESEOS OCULTOS**

 _ **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS QUERIDA ANDREITA POLO! ¡YA TIENES 23! ESTAMOS VIEJAS JAJAJAJAJAJA. Como lo prometí, este es tu fic de cumpleaños (27/06), espero que te guste y la portada es un regalo de Luis para ti. El pobre se desveló conmigo haciendola... Por eso estabamos tan cansados ayer (Aparte del fic megaultradramatico que leí por tu culpa). ¿Ya cuantos años vamos metidas en esto del Spirk? Creo que dos años...con lo de la última peli y todo XD**_

 _ **Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi consejera, la que me jala las orejas cuando hago algo mal o la que me apoya en cada locura que hago. Eres una hermana para mí, te quiero un montón. A pesar de que suelo expresarme mucho mejor escribiendo, está vez puede que me haya quedado corta en palabras para expresarte cuán importante eres para mí... ¡GRACIAS POR TODO!**_

 _ **Gracias a la persona que ha beteado este fic: Thomary221B. ¡Cuando Senpai aceptó betearme este fic casi muero! ¡GRACIAS!**_

¿Cómo había acabado en esa situación? Aunque intentaba enfocar su mente, nada venía a ella...

Se encontraba empotrado en la pared de lo que parecía ser su habitación, con alguien apoyado entre el hueco de su cuello, respirando calmadamente su aroma; sin embargo, no se sentía mal, se sentía correcto. Notó una camisa azul sobre él, una lengua recorriendo su cuello y esto solo le logró estremecer, sintiendo el placer empezando a surgir en su cuerpo. Cuando la persona apoyada sobre él levantó la vista, pudo reconocerlo.

-¿Spock? -mencionó con voz confundida, no entendía el actuar de su primer oficial. Los ojos del vulcano se veían más oscuros que nunca, pudo percibir deseo dentro de ellos y eso logró que un calor repentino lo invadiera.

-Jim -Dios, la voz de Spock sonaba más ronca de lo que alguna vez la había escuchado además que lo estaba llamando por su nombre-. Se mío Jim, te deseo.

¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Había escuchado bien o era su mente jugándole una mala pasada? El correcto vulcano que conocía no diría nunca eso... Ellos eran amigos nada más, y aún así, una parte dentro suyo solo quería rendirse ante el deseo de Spock, llegando tan lejos como pudieran.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera contestar, sintió las manos de Spock en sus caderas, levantando la camiseta reglamentaria y quitándosela con rapidez, su mente no podía procesar todo lo que pasaba, se había quedado completamente congelado en el lugar. Sintió como esos dedos cálidos empezaban a acariciar su torso y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ante esto. Tenía la boca seca, se relamió los labios para humedecerlos, sin darse cuenta de lo sugestiva que resultaba esa acción. Pronto, sus labios se vieron cubiertos por otros más suaves... Una lengua invadió su cavidad, jugueteando con la suya. ¿Era en serio ese su primer oficial? Porque a pesar de toda la lógica que predicaba, parecía estarse dejándose llevar por sus instintos más bajos y el deseo que nublaba su mente. Sus brazos se dirigieron al cuello de Spock, tomando entre sus dedos los mechones que caían a la altura de la nuca, acariciándolos mientras gemía dentro de la boca de éste. Sus bocas parecían fundirse y no se separaron hasta que sintió las manos en su torso acariciar sus pezones; nunca se había puesto a considerar que fuera tan sensible, pero ese hombre que lo tenía contra la pared, parecía conocer cada uno de sus puntos de placer y los estaba usando uno por uno... Por la comisura de sus labios, un hilo de saliva lo unía al vulcano y sólo podía pensar en que quería desvestirlo, ver toda su piel y acariciar cada parte de ella. Su miembro hace rato se sentía apretado en sus pantalones y sentía una humedad en la parte superior de su ropa interior. Sin embargo, Spock parecía tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo y querer convertirlo en una masa de placer bajo su cuerpo. Aún con los brazos de Jim en sus hombros, dirigió sus manos hacia el elástico de los pantalones, acariciando la cintura de su capitán.

-Spock, quiero... -no contestó Spock, tan sólo con un movimiento de sus manos el pantalón y el bóxer de Jim estaban en el suelo. Su miembro se encontraba completamente erecto, con unas pequeñas gotas de líquido pre-seminal saliendo de la punta, Jim pensó por un momento que Spock tomaría su miembro entre esas manos, pero lo que siguió lo dejó sin habla...

Spock se había agachado hasta su miembro, acariciando con una de sus manos la longitud, para luego dirigirla a sus labios; esos labios que sólo sabían hablar de lógica, ahora se encontraban rodeando su pene y Jim no pudo evitar gritar de placer, esa lengua que antes había jugado en su boca, ahora se encontraba chupando y succionando...

-Ah. Spock, más -Spock no se detuvo, siguió con su trabajo, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos los testículos de su capitán, lo cual solo intensificaba el placer que sentía Jim. Empezó a embestir aquella boca, sintiendo la calidez que envolvía su pene, no aguantaría demasiado.

-Spock..., me vengo -las caricias por parte de esos dedos no se detuvieron, y la boca no se apartó, hasta que sintió como el líquido salía de su pene, invadiendo toda esa boca, Spock no perdió una sola gota del semen, se levantó y se relamió la comisura de los labios, lo cual sólo logró que Jim se excitara aún más. Se acercó a él para besarlo, cuando un molestó sonido empezó a escucharse...

De repente, se encontró en su cama, enfocó la vista para ubicarse y se sentó. ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Acababa de tener un sueño húmedo con su primer oficial? Levantó las sábanas que lo cubrían y notó la humedad en su bóxer.

-Maldición Jim, esto está mal- se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta. No solo por lo que pasó, sino porque la imagen mental de todo eso no se iba de su mente. No concordaba en nada con la forma de actuar de Spock, lo cual solo lo encendía más. Decidió tomar una ducha bien fría antes de poder ir al turno alfa y lo más probable es que no pudiera mirar a Spock sin que esos recuerdos asaltaran su mente... ¡ERA SU MEJOR AMIGO Y COLEGA! Más aún, estaba en una relación con Uhura y aunque no lo estuviera, dudaba que Spock intentara algo con su capitán, las regulaciones de la flota eran muy estrictas con respecto a relaciones entre miembros del equipo de mando de las naves de la Federación. Intentó olvidar todo eso, pero su mente parecía incapaz de soltar todo ese deseo encendido en él y terminó masturbándose en el baño, gimiendo el nombre de Spock al terminar.

-Maldita sea, ¡que es tu jodido mejor amigo! -otra vez hablaba solo, parecía que iba a volverse loco con ese tema. Ya más calmado después de este suceso, se colocó el uniforme y se dirigió al puente, dando gracias a cualquier deidad que lo escuchara por no cruzarse con Spock en su camino. Ya en el puente, pudo notar que ni él, ni Uhura llegaban aún. Se acomodó en la silla, dando las órdenes pertinentes y fue en ese momento que escuchó una risa provenir del turboelevador.

-Está bien, Spock -esa voz era de Uhura, quien junto a Spock acababan de llegar. La sonrisa que llevaba la morena parecía iluminar todo su rostro, mientras que el estoico de Spock parecía algo confundido, en realidad, bastante sorprendido con la respuesta de Uhura. Jim apretó el agarre a su silla, sin poder evitar los celos que surgieron en su pecho... Él estaba en el puesto de mejor amigo, y aún así, nunca había logrado una expresividad de esa índole.

Ese sueño que había tenido, lo descolocó respecto a sus sentimientos, pues entendió al fin sus propias ansias por acercarse más, emocionalmente a Spock. Pasados los primeros minutos de celos, solo pudo sentir tristeza consigo mismo; se había fijado en un imposible, alguien que siempre lo vería como un mejor amigo, la persona más importante para él después de sus padres y su novia... más aún, alguien tan dañado como James Tiberius Kirk no merecía amar a nadie. Soltó su fuerte agarre y sonrió para sí mismo con tristeza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su primer oficial.

-Capitán, permiso para subir al puente.

-Permiso concedido señor Spock, Señorita Uhura.

-¿Ocurre algo capitán? Lo noto algo decaído.

-No es nada Spock, ya sabes cómo somos los humanos, nos ponemos emocionales con cualquier tontería -sus palabras iban acompañadas de una gran sonrisa que iba dirigida a Spock, aunque por alguna razón, Spock sintió que está no llegaba a los ojos, esos ojos azul cielo se veían apagados... Pensó en algo que pudiera decir para expresarlo, pero no encontró palabra alguna para mencionarlo, era ilógico. Se dirigió a su lugar y empezaron el turno. Estaban en el segundo año de su misión de 5 años de exploración y Spock podía asegurar que las cosas marchaban de manera óptima. Tenía una rutina establecida, en la cual desayunaba con el capitán y ocasionalmente acompañado del doctor McCoy o con Uhura, para pasar a sus labores durante el turno alfa. En la tarde, después del almuerzo, se dedicaba a sus experimentos, dándose tiempo para hablar con su novia y luego de la cena se encontraba con Jim en el salón recreativo para jugar una partida de ajedrez tridimensional.

Después del incidente de Khan, se había hecho más consciente de sus propias emociones y, aunque no las mostrara abiertamente, podía decir que aceptaba su parte humana emocional nuevamente. No podía dejar de notar que, en la mayoría de veces, disfrutaba más el tiempo que pasaba con Jim, relegando cada vez más el tiempo que pasaba con su novia, lo cual parecía molestar a Nyota al inicio, aunque luego se había acostumbrado a ello. Spock se sentía a gusto con el capitán, era una persona de una personalidad tan peculiar como brillante y no podía evitar sentirse curioso; el carisma de Jim y su fama de conquistador era algo conocido para él, aunque incomprensible para su lógica vulcana. Empezaba a aceptar también las pequeñas muestras de contacto físico que Jim parecía necesitar con todas las personas cercanas a él. No se dio cuenta de cuando pasó, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, notó que la relación que llevaba con Uhura llevaba más un tinte amical que de noviazgo, por lo que esa misma mañana, la había citado en el desayuno para hablar al respecto. Estaba dispuesto a escuchar cualquier clase de insulto que pudiera recibir o reclamos o gritos, pero Nyota se lo había tomado de manera tranquila, mencionando que ella también sentía que ellos quedaban mejor como amigos. Ya en buenos términos, ambos se dirigieron juntos al puente en el turboelevador, el silencio ocupando el espacio restante, hasta que Uhura decidió hablar...

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasará ahora entre Jim y tú?

-Si te refieres a este día, deberemos cumplir el turno alfa, probablemente el capitán me acompañe a almorzar, luego de ello continuaré mis experimentos, y es seguro que el capitán irá a la sala de entrenamiento y en la noche jugaremos de dos a tres partidas de ajedrez tridimensional - mencionó en un tono neutral.

-Me refería a que es obvio que hay cierta atracción entre ustedes. Eres más atento con él que con cualquier persona -Spock levantó la ceja en su ya conocido ceño.

-Me parece incorrecto que afirmes una atracción, cuando solo cumplo mis funciones como primer oficial al mantener al capitán a salvo.

-Spock, he sido tu novia los últimos 4 años y te conozco bien. No serías capaz de hacer lo que has hecho por el capitán, por cualquier otra persona -Uhura soltó un suspiro de resignación y luego continuó-. Dime Spock, ¿qué harías si lo que pasó con Khan se repitiera, pero el afectado fuera otra persona? ¿Hubieras hecho lo mismo que con Jim?

Spock intentó responder algo, pero en verdad no podía pensar en sus acciones respecto a ese asunto con alguien que no fuera Jim. Cuando lo vio agonizando en la sala del núcleo, sintió como si su mundo se detuviera; incapaz de procesar ninguna otra cosa que no fuera el torrente de emociones que lo recorrían..., tristeza, preocupación, ansias de consolar a Jim, atravesar ese cristal y poder abrazarlo. Todo eso pasando a ira y deseos de venganza al ver morir a su capitán y mejor amigo ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.

-Jim es mi mejor amigo, así que las circunstancias son diferentes -fue lo que dijo Spock luego de meditar por un rato.

-Está bien, Spock -la ironía solo hizo reír a Uhura, mientras llegaban al puente.

Durante ese turno alfa, les tocaba explorar un planeta deshabitado de clase M, llamado Pyris VII. Una misión sencilla para el equipo de reconocimiento; sin embargo, el capitán se ofreció a bajar, y él, como su primer oficial, no podía dejar que fuera solo sin ninguna clase de protección extra, así que se ofreció también a ir en el grupo de exploración.

Grave error, como demostrarían los hechos posteriores...

 _ **¿Qué será lo que pasará? Creo que la portada nos da una buena idea de lo que habrá en el próximo cap :D**_

 _ **¡Comenten todo lo que puedan!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: Accidente**

 _ **Capítulo siguiente... Al fin veremos el accidente de Spock...**_

El equipo de reconocimiento para esa misión consistía en el capitán, el primer oficial, el doctor McCoy y tres miembros del equipo de seguridad de la nave, tres camisas rojas*

Después de ser energizados en el planeta, se dividieron en dos grupos para explorar el terreno. El planeta se veía muy similar a los desiertos terrestres, sin señales de ninguna forma de vida a la vista, ni siquiera plantas. Jim, McCoy y Hendorf fueron, por un lado, mientras que los otros tres por otro. Cada uno de los equipos tenían un tricorder para detectar cualquier anomalía cercana. Caminaron por al menos unos 20 minutos, explorando rocas y otros, cuando escucharon unos gritos de alarma provenientes de la zona que exploraban Spock y los otros. Jim y Bones se miraron, asintiendo al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron allí. Cuando llegaron, solo pudieron ver a los dos miembros de seguridad desmayados, cerca de lo que parecía un gran cráter.

-Maldición, se supone que este planeta estaba deshabitado Jim -dijo McCoy mientras examinaba a los dos hombres. Se tranquilizó más al ver que no habían sufrido daños graves, salvo unas cuantas contusiones y nada más. Uno de ellos despertó en unos minutos y de inmediato fue abordado por el capitán.

-Señor García, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está el señor Spock? -la voz de Jim sonaba preocupada.

-El señor Spock pareció escuchar algo y se adelantó, de repente, escuchamos una explosión y un denso humo cubrió toda la zona, perdí el conocimiento...

-¡Maldita sea! -Jim no se había acercado al cráter, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar, apenas escuchó lo anterior, se apresuró a meterse en el mismo, encontrándose con la cosa más rara que pudo haber encontrado. En la base de ese cráter, había una joven vulcana. Podía distinguir sus orejas puntiagudas entre las hebras de cabello liso negro, llevaba un uniforme masculino de la Flota Estelar. Tuvo un presentimiento, pero no podía creerlo.

-¡Bones! ¡Apresúrate, tienes que venir aquí! -la joven estaba de espaldas a Jim, y este no se atrevía a moverla o si quiera acercarse más a ver su rostro.

-¡Demonios Jim, que soy médico, no tu maldito perro para venir cada vez que me llamas! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -apenas estuvo al lado de Jim y vio lo mismo que él, su boca se abrió en una muda mueca, parecía un pez intentando boquear, cuando la voz volvió a él, solo pudo preguntarse- ¿Ese es?

Jim superó el shock inicial y rodeó el cuerpo, comprobando lo que ya sabía, esa joven vulcana era su primer oficial. Las facciones en su rostro se habían hecho más suaves, sus labios se veían más grandes, al igual que sus pestañas, el cabello estaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y el uniforme estaba algo rasgado en ciertas zonas que por alguna razón lo hicieron sentir vergüenza. ¿Desde cuándo el seductor Jim se sentía así por observar ciertas partes en una mujer? Aún con todo eso, por alguna razón, ese cuerpo gritaba Spock por donde lo viera, no sabía por qué, pero eso era lo que sentía en ese momento. Mientras Jim aún estaba asimilando todo esto, McCoy se había dedicado a pasar el tricorder examinando algún daño o alguna anormalidad, sin embargo, todo se mostraba normal.

-Será mejor transportarnos de regreso Jim, debo examinar más esto -sin superar el shock, Jim habló a su comunicador para que fueran energizados nuevamente a la nave. No quería que Spock sufriera más daño, por lo cual, con mucha delicadeza, lo cargó en sus brazos apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Los latidos de su corazón se intensificaron e intentó ignorarlos, sólo lo hacía para mantenerlo a salvo, se repetía a sí mismo. McCoy lo vio con sorpresa, pero luego sólo hizo una mueca ante esto.

Apenas llegaron a la nave, Jim llevó a Spock aún en sus brazos a la bahía médica, se negaba a dejarlo en la camilla de transporte, alegando que podía lastimarse -siendo que esas camillas eran super seguras.

-Jim, será mejor que ya sueltes a Spock -McCoy estaba algo molestó pues Jim se había empeñado en dejar a Spock en la camilla de la bahía médica, pero no se alejaba, imposibilitando la exanimación.

Tres coscorrones, dos escáneres completos de cuerpo y 4 muestras de sangre después, McCoy dictaminó que no había ninguna señal física de la razón del cambio de género de Spock. Sus resultados indicaban que todo era normal.

-Si todo está normal, ¿por qué ahora es una mujer? -dijo Jim sin poder evitar que su voz sonara rara.

-No tengo ni una idea del porqué, en cuanto despierte será mejor que...

Justo en ese momento, Jim vio como Spock abría los ojos. Se acercó a él, dejando a Bones hablando solo.

-Spock, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Capitán? -la voz de Spock sonaba unas décimas más aguda, y Jim sólo pudo pensar en lo linda que era su voz masculina y que quería que regresara cuanto antes.

-No nos des estos sustos duende, Jim no me ha dejado en paz desde que te encontramos así en Pyris VII

-Spock, ¿qué fue lo que pasó allá abajo? -preguntó Jim. Normalmente se hubiera acercado a Spock, pero se sentía demasiado confundido con su cambio de género y no sabía cómo actuar.

Spock notó que el capitán parecía mantener una distancia considerable de él, lo cual lo dejó algo confundido, pues Jim era de esas personas que mientras más enfermo estés, más se pegan a ti. Narró lo sucedido, aunque no era muy diferente a lo que ya sabían, mientras hacía esto, notó algo extraño en su cuerpo y podía asegurar que su voz estaba más aguda.

-Doctor McCoy, ¿me dice que estoy en perfectas condiciones?

-Pues, eso parece, duende. Aparentemente no tienes nada malo -Spock parecía meditar lo dicho por el doctor, cuando notó un bulto en medio de su pecho... ¿Esos eran senos? -salvo que ahora eres una mujer claro- a pesar de lo inverosímil y lo raro de la situación, ahora que estaban en la nave y que Spock había despertado, Leonard estalló en carcajadas. Jim y Spock lo miraron, el primero con enojo y el segundo analizando la razón de la risa del doctor.

-Y pensar que gracias a esta misión podría ver al duende siendo una duende... Podrá ser todo lo vulcano que quiera señorita Spock -recalcó el "señorita"- pero las mujeres humanas son más emocionales que cualquiera y siendo usted mitad humano, creo que me divertiré mucho desde ahora.

-¡Bones! -regañó Jim.

-Vamos niño, mira el lado amable. Ahora podrás coquetear con Spock todo lo que quieras sin ser sutil -dijo Leonard con una expresión sarcástica en su rostro. Sabía que Jim estaba interesado en Spock y que eso no cambiaría si era hombre o mujer, pero no podía evitar fastidiarlos un poco. De casualidad había escuchado la conversación de Spock y Uhura cuando rompieron su noviazgo, así que o Jim aprovechaba o no lograría nada...

 _BITÁCORA DEL PRIMER OFICIAL Y CIENTÍFICO A BORDO, FECHA ESTELAR 2262.3, DÍA 845 EN LA MISIÓN DE CINCO AÑOS ESTABLECIDA POR LA FEDERACIÓN UNIDA DE PLANETAS._

 _La última misión de exploración en el planeta Pyris VII, clase M se llevó a cabo sin bajas que lamentar; sin embargo, es mi deber informar que producto de una explosión seguida de una liberación de gas de origen desconocido y no detectada por los tricorders, sufrí una transformación de género de masculino a femenino. Se llevó a cabo la correspondiente teletransportación a bordo al encontrarme inconsciente por la explosión y al parecer nadie fue testigo de mi cambio de género. La conclusión lógica parece indicar que fue producto del gas liberado y de mi cercanía a la fuente de origen, ya que fui el único afectado. Mis capacidades físicas y mentales no se han visto disminuidas ni aumentadas producto del incidente, por lo cual el doctor McCoy determinó que físicamente podía darme de alta, acotando que sería mejor que me mantuviera en observación y privado de mis funciones a bordo, a lo cual me negué. Seguiré desempeñándome en mi cargo sin ningún problema._

Spock terminó la grabación, almacenándolo en la memoria de la nave. Se encontraba en su habitación, habiendo cambiado su uniforme roto por uno nuevo. Su parte humana aún se preguntaba si era buena idea seguir en funciones, pero luego del escándalo armado por el capitán y secundado por el doctor McCoy determinó en un 87,5% las probabilidades de que el capitán intentara encontrar por todos los medios posibles una solución a su situación actual...

Se sentía incómodo en ese aspecto, además que notaba cierta aversión por parte del capitán y eso le molestaba... Tal vez sería buena idea consultar con alguien al respecto y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que ir a hablar con Nyota. Salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la de Uhura, notó que todas las personas con las que se cruzaba lo miraban con curiosidad, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar. El tamaño de su busto hacía presión sobre su camisa reglamentaria y los pantalones le ajustaban un poco más debido al aumento del tamaño de sus caderas. Su cabello aún llevaba el fleco hacia abajo, pero caía sobre su espalda. Al no saber cómo arreglarlo, lo había dejado suelto.

Llamó a la puerta y Uhura salió, se quedó un buen rato mirándolo sin pronunciar palabra, como sopesando que decir.

-Nyota, debo hablar contigo.

-¿Era cierto? Pensé que el capitán nos estaba tomando una broma al finalizar el turno alfa.

-Si te refieres a mi cambio de género, es correcto, parece que es a causa de mi cercanía al gas liberado en la explosión en tierra.

-Ya veo, pasa Spock -Nyota pudo observar que había un buen número de miembros de la tripulación cerca de su habitación intentando escuchar la plática. El rumor de ello seguro correría rápido. Al ingresar, ofreció asiento a Spock para poder conversar- Dime, Spock.

-Creo que mi cambio ha provocado que el capitán se muestre algo extraño.

-¿Jim te está evitando?

-Está manteniendo su distancia conmigo, pareciera que le causo cierto grado de aversión. Siento que eso podría dañar nuestra amistad -Nyota sonrió. ¿A Spock le molestaba que el capitán no se acercará a él? Tendría que ser muy ciega para no ver la razón de ello, así que intentó hacérselo notar a Spock.

-Te sientes incómodo en esta situación, ¿porque el capitán parece rechazarte como mujer?

-Sí.

-Spock, ¿te sientes atraído por Jim?

-Es mi mejor amigo.

-¿Pero solo es eso? Mira Spock, no te presionaré más, pero aún entre nosotros que tuvimos una relación, nunca has sido demasiado apegado, en cambio con Jim pareces no rechazar ninguno de sus acercamientos, como si los esperaras... Sólo piensa en eso.

Spock no dijo nada al respecto, sólo quedó pensativo. Fue en ese momento que Nyota notó la ropa de Spock.

-Spock, ¿Estás usando tu uniforme?

-Por supuesto, Nyota, no entiendo cuál sería el problema por usar mi uniforme.

-Spock, notaste que todos te miraban ¿verdad? -Spock asintió- Es porque vas vestido así. Necesitas usar un uniforme femenino, al menos mientras dure tu cambio.

-No creo que sea necesario, el uniforme que llevo ahora está en perfectas condiciones -Nyota no podía decirle directamente que ese uniforme le ajustaba demasiado en ciertas zonas haciendo notar ciertas partes de su cuerpo, así que solo alegó a la comodidad del uniforme femenino en su condición actual y gracias a Dios, Spock aceptó. Sin embargo, no podía darle un uniforme de los suyos ya que eran rojos y fijándose bien, dudaba que Spock entrara en sus copas de sujetador. Pensó en alguien que pudiera ayudarla, y de repente se le ocurrió la persona perfecta.

-Vamos Spock, iremos a conseguirte ropa.

Nyota seguida de Spock, se dirigieron a la habitación de la doctora Carol Marcus, quien había hecho buenas migas con Uhura y que estaba segura la ayudaría con el problema de Spock. Apenas llegaron y Carol las vio, entendió la razón de que estuvieran allí. Hizo que pasarán a la habitación y sacó un par de sus uniformes, incluyendo también ropa interior. Spock solo miraba a ambas chicas, mientras discutían si el tamaño de copa de Carol era el mismo que la ahora Spock mujer, e incluso parecían dispuestas a probárselo, siendo detenidas por Spock, quien señaló que si le explicaban como debía usarse, el mismo se pondría el uniforme. Nyota refunfuñó un poco, aunque finalmente cedió a explicar paso a paso como se colocaba cada una de las prendas y dejaron que usara el baño para cambiarse.

Spock ya había visto su propio cuerpo cuando cambió su uniforme dañado por otro, pero no en demasiado detalle, más cuando era obvio que volvería pronto a su propio género. No dudaba que James encontrará la solución, así tuviera que pasar por lo mismo, aunque prefería que no fuera así, ya que suponía que sería un grave golpe a la masculinidad del capitán, que además podría intentar seducir a los miembros varones de la tripulación. Su actitud coqueta no era un secreto para nadie y seguro le parecería divertido intentar algo en su posible nueva condición. Debía reasumir sus funciones antes que al capitán se le ocurriera otra de sus brillantes ideas que solo lo ponían en riesgo. Como su primer oficial, su deber era mantenerlo a salvo. No tenía nada que ver con esa rara emoción que surgía en su cabeza.

Ponerse el sujetador fue más complicado de lo que le había explicado Nyota, aunque al parecer la talla de Carol era la correcta para él, para ella. Los broches de la espalda eran algo incómodos, aunque se sentía más cómodo que cuando estaba usando la camisa reglamentaria de varón sin nada debajo. Terminó de ponerse las botas y se sintió extraño al verse vestido así. Salió del cuarto dejando a ambas mujeres con la boca abierta, pues el uniforme le quedaba demasiado bien, según las palabras de ambas. Marcus le ofreció regalarle unos cuantos uniformes y ropas interiores para que usara mientras se solucionaban las cosas, que Nyota aceptó gustosa por ella. Ahora solo restaba esperar las instrucciones del comando de la flota estelar para volver a explorar el planeta y encontrar una solución al problema.

Con el uniforme correcto a su género actual, se dirigió a su habitación para meditar. Todo lo que le había dicho Nyota y Leonard más lo que había pensado lo tenían desconcertado. Sentía que había algo que se le escapaba, más aún tratándose del capitán. James Kirk había logrado hacer que aceptara más de su parte humana, aunque ahora parecía tener problemas para controlar sus emociones. Una buena sesión de meditación tal vez podría ayudarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, se sorprendió de no encontrarse con el capitán, el doctor o Nyota durante el desayuno. Sentía que todos lo miraban llevando su nuevo uniforme, pero ignoró todo eso y al terminar, se dirigió al puente.

-Permiso para subir al puente capitán.

-Permiso... -Jim estaba a punto de dar el permiso, pero pareció reaccionar oír y la voz-. Spock, ¿no se supone que estabas en descanso? -giró la silla para mirar a Spock y casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión. ¡Spock estaba usando un maldito uniforme de mujer! ¡Como si no fuera suficiente para él con haber vuelto a tener una erección matutina producto de sus fantasías ahora podía ver más piel de la necesaria! Las piernas de Spock eran más esbeltas que cuando era un hombre, pero aun así, podía imaginárselas con sólo una mirada. Diablos, los sueños se harían más vívidos ahora.

-¡Spock, que hace aquí! ¡Le dije que debía tomar un descanso! -Bones estaba junto a Jim y al voltear se quedó igual, mudo. No sabía si por Spock siendo chica o por la mirada de Jim, que no se apartaba de las piernas de Spock. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de Jim, que lo miró notándose descubierto. Un sonrojo ligero cubrió sus mejillas, haciendo reír a McCoy. Ese niño se estaba comportando como un adolescente hormonal que ve por primera vez las piernas de una mujer. Definitivamente iba a disfrutar esto.

-En vista que ninguna de mis capacidades físicas o mentales se vieron afectadas durante el incidente, considero innecesario el dejar mi puesto, creí haberlo dejado claro, capitán.

-Estaba más preocupado por el cómo solucionar la situación y puede que no haya prestado atención a lo que dijo señor Spock -tomó una pausa al dirigir su mirada a la de Spock y luego se dio cuenta de su error-, señorita Spock, ahora-

-Exacto duende, mientras no sepamos el por qué eres una mujer ahora, estarás en descanso de tus funciones.

-Señorita Spock, ya escuchó al doctor McCoy, queda relevado de su puesto.

-Capitán, me parece innecesario, mi condición es óptima.

-¡¿Qué nadie en esta nave hace caso a las indicaciones del médico?! Primero Jim que quiere bajar otra vez y ahora Spock que no quiere tomar el descanso médico. ¡Maldición, que soy médico cirujano, no un maldito psicólogo! ¡Sé menos de mujeres vulcanas que de cualquier otra cosa!

-¡Bones! -mientras las tres personas al mando estaban aún en esta discusión, el puente estaba lleno de cuchicheos, sobre todo del personal femenino del mismo. El uniforme que llevaba puesto era uno femenino de la sección científica y parecía hecho para ella. Todas tenían curiosidad por quién había prestado el uniforme, hasta que Uhura se acercó a la doctora Marcus y le sonrió, diciendo en voz alta para que la oyeran todos en el puente.

-Creo que tu uniforme le queda a Spock como anillo al dedo, Carol -ambas rieron, mientras Spock hablaba sobre no entender la relación entre un anillo y el uniforme reglamentario de la flota estelar. Finalmente Jim convenció a Spock de retirarse a su habitación hasta recibir las instrucciones de la flota luego de haberse enviado el reporte del incidente y el informe médico de Leonard.

En cuanto Spock se retiró, James soltó un suspiro que Leonard interpretó como frustración. En reemplazo de Spock, tenían como oficial científica a la doctora Marcus, reasignada ese año a la nave y como primer oficial, a Sulu.

-Bones, tengo que hacer lo posible para que Spock regrese a la normalidad, bajaré de nuevo al planeta.

-Demasiados riesgos niño, si te conviertes también en mujer habrá un problema más a bordo.

Jim no dijo nada, parecía bastante estresado con todo lo que estaba pasando, así que el médico decidió que era mejor dejarlo solo.

-Será mejor que vayas a descansar un poco niño, órdenes del médico. Deja a Sulu manejar un rato la nave, es más seguro que deberemos quedarnos en órbita un tiempo -dio una palmada confortadora al capitán y salió dirigiéndose a la bahía médica.

No fue capaz de replicar nada a Leonard, ordenó que se informara los hechos a la federación y dejó a Sulu a cargo. Se dirigió a su habitación, pues tenía mucho que pensar si realmente la situación continuaba de ese modo por demasiado tiempo... ¿Spock sería su nueva primer oficial? ¿Sería capaz de trabajar viendo a su amigo como mujer? Siendo mujer no podría evitar flirtear un poco con ella porque era parte de su personalidad, aún sin darse cuenta, actuaba de manera diferente con las chicas y estaba más que seguro que eso provocaría problemas con Spock. Además, que su reciente descubierta atracción hacia el medio vulcano lo tenían en peor estado de lo normal. Sus sueños no hacían nada por ayudarlo tampoco, se encontraba deseando intimar con Spock, para saber si era pasional o no, conocer el aroma de su piel. ¿Sería tan bueno como en sus sueños?

 _ ***CAMISAS ROJAS: (Redshirt en inglés) Personaje de menor importancia que muere o es asesinado violentamente poco después de ser presentado con el fin de dramatizar la situación de peligro que están viviendo los personajes principales. Fuente: Wikipedia-sama**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Visitantes de otra galaxia**

 _ **Repito, referencias al capítulo «Los cuatro gatos» de Star Trek TOS.**_

Para Jim Kirk la situación actual era demasiado extraña. Ya habían pasado dos días desde el incidente y todo seguía igual de caótico para él. No solo era el hecho de que su primer oficial se haya visto involucrado en ese accidente sin poder hacer nada al respecto, sino que no podía negar que se veía muy bien como mujer. Las últimas instrucciones de la flota dictaminaban que la señorita Spock debía ser reasignada a sus funciones y se debía encontrar la causa y duración de su cambio, mantendrían la órbita al planeta Pyris VII hasta que pudieran confirmar algo respecto al accidente.

-Lo siento Jim, ya sabes cómo son esos burócratas, mientras no haya pruebas de nada malo, Spock puede seguir trabajando como el mismo quiere -Bones notó su propio error y se corrigió- como ella misma quiere.

-No es como si fuera alguien más, solo es que ahora es una chica. No tengo problemas con eso Bones.

-¿Ah, sí? Yo creo que en el fondo esto puede ayudarlos a ambos.

-¿De qué forma? -Jim parecía algo molesto por la afirmación de Leonard.

-A mí no me engañas Jim, que desde que Uhura y Spock rompieron, le tienes echado el ojo al duende orejudo -Jim se quedó en shock al oír lo dicho por su amigo.

-¿Spock y Uhura terminaron? -no podía creerlo, es decir, seguían tratándose igual que antes, aún con Spock como chica.

-Oops, creo que solté mucha información. Bueno niño, será mejor que vuelva a mi trabajo y tú igual. Deja de evitar a Spock tan obviamente también. Se nota que el duende está preocupado por ti.

Jim no dijo nada ante esto, pensando en cómo debía actuar ahora que sabía que Spock ya no salía con Uhura. ¿Sería prudente intentar algo? ¿Spock pensaría que sólo lo hacía porque ahora era mujer? La verdad es que Jim había tenido unas cuantas aventuras con chicos, pero lo que sentía por Spock iba más allá. El vulcano (ahora vulcana) era brillante, apuesto, con una bondad escondida que sólo lograban ver las personas más cercanas a él... A pesar de todo esto, no se sentía suficiente para él. Spock se merecía a alguien más, una persona que fuera capaz de hacerlo feliz y con un pasado más limpio que el suyo. No podía decir que sabía que era el amor, cuando ni siquiera su madre fue capaz de darle algo de amor maternal y que había recibido un daño tras otro al intentar amar. Siendo amigos obtenía más de él y quería amarlo, pero no debía. Era como una mancha negra en un lienzo blanco, si intentaba acercarse a Spock de manera romántica, sólo acabaría manchándolo con su podredumbre.

El turno alfa estaba por empezar, así que aún con esos sentimientos negativos a flor de piel se dirigió al puente. Cuando tomó el turboelevador se encontró con su primera oficial. No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso; es decir, sabía cómo actuar frente a Spock, y manejaba muy bien las conversaciones con mujeres -según su propio criterio- pero una combinación de ambas circunstancias; era demasiado para él en su estado emocional actual.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el camino hasta llegar al puente. Aún se mantenían en órbita y pudo ver a Spock tomar su puesto. Solía ser común para él mirarlo disimuladamente mientras realizaba sus cálculos, pero ahora eso se sentía incorrecto para él. Aunque creía firmemente en lo que pensó antes, no podía evitar querer acercarse más a Spock, algo que había estado haciendo aún antes de entender que estaba enamorado de él. Sutilmente había empezado a tomar más de contacto físico, una pequeña palmada en la espalda o sus dedos rozando su hombro, algo que Spock seguro consideraba normal por su actitud con otros miembros de la tripulación. Pero para Jim era más que eso, intentaba hacer más patente su contacto, pasar más tiempo con él, aunque se había dicho que era porque era un amigo importante. Ahora notaba lo ridículo de su pensamiento. Había sido muy ciego para no notar sus propias emociones hasta la llegada de ese sueño erótico con Spock. Se preguntaba si no había sido que Uhura había descubierto sus sentimientos o algo y había sido la causa de que ellos dos terminaran. Spock siempre anteponía cualquier cosa que tenía que hacer si Jim se lo pedía pues prácticamente era el primer amigo que tenía y eso podía malinterpretarse. La intuición de las mujeres a veces daba miedo.

-Capitán -llamó Spock. Su cabello liso iba recogido en una coleta media, cayendo hasta la mitad de su espalda con su flequillo igual que siempre.

-¿Si señorita Spock?

-Al parecer hay actividad en el planeta, sería conveniente bajar un equipo de exploración.

-Entendido. Sulu, Bones y yo bajaremos -Llamó por el intercomunicador al médico antes de que Spock pudiera decir algo.

-Capitán, en vista de que estoy involucrado directamente con el incidente en el plantea, pido permiso para bajar con el equipo de exploración.

-Permiso denegado. Debe quedarse en la nave, no podemos exponernos a que pase algo de nuevo en su situación actual, o arriesgarnos a que vuelva a ser hombre durante la misión.

-Es más probable que de esa forma podamos arreglar la situación actual, capitán.

-Es un no, señorita Spock.

Jim tomó el turboelevador para dirigirse a la sala de transporte siendo abordado por Spock.

-Capitán, me parece que está subestimando mi situación actual.

-¿A qué se refiere, señorita Spock? -Spock había detenido el turboelevador para hablar con su capitán

-Que sea una mujer no interfiere con mis capacidades, no creo que usted sea misógino o algo parecido, considerando que trata con mujeres todo el tiempo.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso, señorita Spock.

-¿Puedo saber entonces la razón de su comportamiento distante conmigo?

-No sé de qué habla.

-Lo sabe bien, capitán... Jim -y allí estaba, Spock tuteándolo. Era algo por lo que siempre le pedía, pero que ahora le avergonzaba escuchar.

-Lo siento señorita Spock, esta situación es algo confusa para mí.

-¿Debido a que soy una fémina ahora?

-Porque eres tú, Spock -Jim solo dijo eso y volvió a poner el turboelevador en marcha. Spock se quedó pensando en lo que el capitán dijo, sin entender que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo.

Lo acompañó hasta la sala de transporte aún en silencio, viendo a los involucrados desaparecer en el energizador. Cuando se dio la vuelta para salir, encontró a Uhura detrás de él. Seguían siendo muy amigos, pese a su rompimiento, pues había sido de mutuo acuerdo.

-Me alegra que me hicieras caso Spock, ese peinado te queda bien.

-Es más sencillo de realizar ahora, Nyota.

-Me parece increíble que te adaptaras tan bien a tu cambio, yo hubiera entrado en pánico los primeros días.

_Es una situación extraña es verdad, pero pienso que no durará demasiado, hasta entonces, solo debo adaptarme. Gracias por tu ayuda en eso.

-De nada. ¿Sigues preocupado por la actitud de Jim?

-Insiste en negar la situación. Hace un momento me dijo que no era por ser una mujer ahora, sino porque era yo.

-Dale tiempo, debe ser difícil para él lidiar con tu belleza femenina -dijo medio en broma, medio en serio.

-¿Insinúas que el capitán está interesado en mi forma femenina actual? -la sonrisa que le dio Nyota no le daba respuesta a ello, tal vez porque seguía guiándose por la lógica y se negaba a aceptar esos pequeños impulsos de humanidad que se habían intensificado con su cambio de género.

-Trata de ser menos objetiva y más emocional, eso se nos da bien a las mujeres -mencionó Uhura.

-Soy vulcana.

-Mitad vulcana, siendo más precisos. Spock, si estás preocupada por Jim, solo debes decírselo. Te escuchará.

Spock solo elevó la ceja, en su conocido gesto, que ahora siendo mujer se veía más sutil. Tenía mucho que pensar, pero antes debía supervisar que todo se encontrara en orden en el puente pues había quedado a cargo.

Apenas bajaron a Pyris VII, se encontraron con un ambiente diferente al que vieron antes. Parecía que una densa niebla cubría toda la superficie, no dejando ver nada. Intentaron comunicarse con la nave, pero fue en vano. Decidieron caminar un poco hasta la posición que marcaron anteriormente, donde habían encontrado a Spock cambiado. En las cercanías se encontraba un palacio, al estilo medieval. Bones y Jim se miraron asintiendo, siendo Sulu el primero que intentó acercarse a la puerta para llamar. Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió de imprevisto y vieron a un gato negro salir. El gato parecía dispuesto a guiarlos, por muy extraño que esto sonara. Sin opciones al no poder trasladarse de vuelta a la nave, entraron junto con el gato circulando por varios pasillos hasta encontrarse en un salón pequeño. No notaron que un gas era liberado y cayeron dormidos...

En la Enterprise, Spock, como capitán interino, estaba bastante preocupado por el equipo de reconocimiento, al enterarse que habían perdido todo contacto con ellos. El planeta estaba deshabitado según los informes, pero los últimos hechos apuntaban a que debía haber alguna entidad o ser vivo capaz de bloquear las comunicaciones de la nave. Decidió formar un segundo equipo de búsqueda, en el cual se incluyó a sí mismo. En total, tres personas: Uhura, Hendorf y ella. Dejó al ingeniero Scott a cargo y se energizaron al planeta.

Apenas llegaron, pudo visualizar un ambiente con neblina, además que delante de ellos, se formó una especie de aparición... Tres brujas que mencionaban maldiciones y que debían regresar cuanto antes mientras pudieran. No era nada lógico y ni siquiera era posible. Uhura casi se pone a gritar por el susto, pero Hendorf le tapó la boca con las manos temblando. Spock intentó comunicarse a la nave, siendo exitoso el contacto informó de la situación y decidieron continuar con la búsqueda del equipo del capitán.

-Spock, ¿Esas eran brujas verdad?

-Al parecer sí, aunque no fueron captadas por los tricorders.

-¿Entonces eran espectros?

-La presencia de entes paranormales no es algo científico.

-Pero, señor, usted mismo los vio -mencionó Hendorf.

-Pudo haber sido una alucinación causada por la neblina -aun siendo chica, Spock no dejaba de ser vulcana y debía pensar con lógica. Se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde tenían marcado como cráter, justo donde Spock había sufrido el cambio de género y se encontraron con una especie de palacio o fortaleza que no quedaba registrado en el tricorder. Luego de analizar un rato las opciones, Spock dio luz verde al ingreso. Se adentraron y caminaron por varios pasillos, antes de que pudieran encontrar a Sulu y McCoy. Uhura feliz de verlos, se les acercó, pero inmediatamente fue aturdida con los fásers. Hendorf que intentó atacar terminó igual, quedando solo Spock, que en vista de lo ocurrido con sus compañeros, no opuso resistencia. Parecía que ambos estaban en una especie de trance o algo similar, así que no dijo nada. La llevaron por un pasadizo directo a lo que parecía ser un sótano. La sorpresa se dio cuando encontró allí al capitán, maniatado a unos grilletes altos y aparentemente inconsciente. Intentó acercarse, siendo detenido por los hipnotizados McCoy y Sulu, que maniataron también a las dos personas inconscientes y luego a ella. Spock meditó cual sería un buen plan de escape, pero con el capitán y los demás en esas condiciones, se le hizo difícil pensar en algo. Pasó más de media hora antes de que Uhura y Hendorf reaccionaran, sorprendidos de verse atrapados por sus propios compañeros.

-Parecen estar en una especie de trance y deben haber noqueado al capitán por intentar escapar -mencionó Spock.

Se oyó un quejido, y todos giraron en dirección a Jim, que parecía al fin despertar.

-No, no haré un trato contigo Korob -murmuraba el capitán aún no consciente del todo.

-Capitán -Spock habló despacio, intentando hacer reaccionar a Jim, sin embargo, parecía no haberle oído- Jim, despierta -por alguna razón cada vez que llamaba a James por su nombre, una especie de calor parecía llegar a su vulcano corazón y a su mente. Esa era la razón de que no lo hiciera tan seguido, y de que solo lo mencionara cuando estaban solos. El caso de allí era una excepción a la regla.

-¿Spock? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? -Jim reaccionó, pero lo trataba más formal. Sólo pudo pensar en que no estaba bien.

-Jim, aunque sea una mujer, puedes tratar de tutearme, nosotros somos amigos.

Jim sonrió; al parecer no estaba alucinando, sino que realmente su vulcano (vulcana ahora, se repetía) estaba allí. Por un momento fue feliz de saber que sería la última persona a la que vería antes de quedar como zombie igual que Sulu y Bones, cuando se dio cuenta de la situación.

-¡Spock! No debiste venir, iba a solucionar las cosas solo y ya casi descubro la razón de tu cambio.

-No sé qué porcentaje de éxito se adjudica capitán, pero está maniatado y tanto Sulu como el doctor McCoy parecen estar en una especie de trance.

-Iba a hablar con el jefe y proponer un trato, Spock. Así regresarías a tu género normal.

-Jim, si para ello debes ponerte en peligro, no es necesario. Puedo continuar siendo mujer sin ningún problema.

-Pero es un problema para mí- dijo James algo enojado.

-¿Porque tienes problemas conmigo como mujer? -Uhura y Hendorf se sentían fuera de lugar allí, pareciendo aquello una discusión de pareja y ellos los compañeros que hacían mal tercio.

 _«Porque me doy cuenta de que no me importa si eres mujer o varón, yo te amo por ser tú solamente, mi perfecto vulcano. He sido un tonto al no notarlo antes. Amo tu forma de ser, tus gestos apenas perceptibles, la forma en que pones siempre nuestra amistad por encima de todo... Y ahora que eres mujer, lo único que puedo pensar es en que podríamos formar una familia juntos, si tan solo me consideraras algo más que solo un amigo. Si tan solo me amaras una décima parte de lo que yo siento que te amo»_ antes de que pudiera decir todo esto que pensaba, fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Sulu y Bones, que liberaron a todos y los llevaron hacia un salón diferente al anterior. Allí, Spock y los otros pudieron ver al sujeto llamado Korob junto a un gato negro. Uhura notó que llevaba un collar de diamante con forma de gota. El tal Korob al ver a Spock, sonrió complacido y habló.

-Mira quién vino querida, el primer afectado por nuestra llegada a este planeta -salvo Jim, los demás no parecían darse cuenta a quien se dirigió- Por supuesto que es ella, aunque antes debió ser un él -continuó, luego de un rato notaron que parecía hablar con la gata negra a su costado- Sé que es arriesgado, pero es la única manera de recabar información para nuestro planeta. No, dijimos que sólo uno de nosotros lo haríamos, no debes hacerlo -un maullido se dejó escuchar por la sala. La gata salió por la puerta del salón y en cambio de ella entró una mujer de voluptuosa belleza. Se presentó con el nombre de Sylvia. Parecía ser la jefa de Korob, cuando se giró hacia Spock, este sólo pudo percibir una gran curiosidad en ella.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, dos hombres apuestos, tres si consideramos al que convertí en mujer y una dama. Mucho gusto querida, ¿me dirías tu nombre?-

-Nyota Uhura.

-Muy bien cariño, acompaña a mis marionetas -refiriéndose obviamente a Sulu y Bones. Korob terminó yendo con ellos también, dejando sólo a Jim y Spock junto a Sylvia.

Jim casi se lanza encima de Sylvia por hablar así de sus compañeros, pero fue detenido por Spock que le sujetó las muñecas; el simple toque entre sus dedos y la piel de Jim hizo vibrar la telepatía de Spock. Apartó sus manos de allí, arrepintiéndose de inmediato, pues su katra gritaba por volver a entrar en contacto con esa mente. Jim miraba sorprendido las reacciones de su primera oficial que parecía en shock solo por sujetarlo. Seguramente había sido por su telepatía táctil. Solo esperaba que, con ese toque, Spock no se enterara de nada de lo que había estado soñando en los últimos días. ¿Por eso se apartó así?

-¿Estas bien Spock? -mencionó Jim preocupado

-Estoy en perfectas condiciones, capitán.

Sylvia pudo observar todo lo que pasó entre ellos, quedando maravillada ante lo que pensó había logrado.

-Nunca pensé que un capricho mío fuera a dar tan buenos resultados. Ansío ver que es lo que causa todas esas emociones.

Jim notó que la mujer parecía haber revelado parte del plan, así que intentó algo. Sus armas seductoras nunca fallaban.

Ante la mirada atónita de Spock, el capitán empezó a coquetear abiertamente con la mujer, sonriéndole y tocándola suavemente, sólo con la punta de sus dedos en la mejilla y el mentón. La mente de Spock solo pudo pensar en que quería recibir esas caricias, en vez de que Jim se las diera a esa mujer. ¿Por qué tenía esa clase de pensamientos tan poco lógicos?

Jim continuó con el juego, sacándole información a la mujer. Provenían de una galaxia diferente, a millones de años-luz de allí. En su planeta eran seres que no poseían una forma física ni sentían emociones como ellos. Tanto ella como Korob eran una especie de exploradores, que debían recabar información. Tenían un aparato especial, que funcionaba de manera diferente a cualquier máquina conocida y era capaz de afectar la materia. Con ella habían logrado cambiar el género de Spock y también hacer ese castillo y todo lo que hubiera en este lugar.

Sylvia le propuso a Jim convertirse en su compañero. A cambio de ello, sólo debía permitir que extrajera la información de la mente de todos sus compañeros en el castillo y en la nave, luego de ello, podrían vivir felices allí. Gracias a su máquina ella podía convertirse en la mujer que quisiera, solo debía pedirlo y sería suyo.

Spock escuchaba todo lo que la boca de esa mujer pronunciaba. Su mente se negaba a trabajar de la manera lógica de siempre, siendo dominada por su lado más emocional. Parecía estar sufriendo lo que conocían como celos. Ilógico viniendo de una vulcana. En cuanto la mujer hizo su propuesta, se acercó a Jim, quien extrañado, no sabía que pensar. Spock lo tomó del mentón y juntó sus labios. Mirando fijamente a Sylvia mientras lo hacía, casi como presumiendo ante eso.

-Me temo que el capitán deberá declinar su amable oferta. Como pudo ver, él es mi pareja y no aceptaré compartirlo con nadie -Jim estaba atónito, tanto por el beso, como por las palabras y la actitud de Spock. Esos labios que tanto había soñado se habían juntado con los suyos y se sintieron mejor de lo que él pensaba. ¿Acaso Spock le correspondía?

Sylvia tenía los puños cerrados ante lo que había visto. Estaba completamente furiosa y en un acto de despecho, usó el transmutador (la máquina que tanto mencionaba) para volver a Spock en varón nuevamente, con su respectivo uniforme científico.

-Quisiera saber si ahora, que ya no es una mujer, se atreve a repetir esas palabras abominables. El capitán será mío y todos los demás morirán -mencionó con rabia ella. Korob entró en ese momento y notó como la forma física de Sylvia vibraba a punto de colapsar. La sujetó con fuerza, mientras ordenaba al capitán y a Spock salir de allí. Durante todo ese tiempo había sujetado un bastón grande, que soltó al momento de intentar parar a Sylvia. En la huida, Spock tomó el bastón y lo llevó con ellos. Intentaron salir, pero no encontraban la salida. Tampoco podían dejar a sus compañeros allí dentro. Escucharon un grito fuerte de Korob y pudieron ver como Sylvia se transformaba en una bestia inmensa con forma de quimera que intentaba alcanzarlos. Estaban completamente perdidos cuando escucharon un susurro en sus oídos, que sonaba muy parecido a Korob:

-Destruyan el transmutador, es la única forma de detenerla.

Ambos hombres se miraron aun corriendo e intentaron romper el bastón. Tal vez por la velocidad a la que iban, parecía imposible de lograr. Spock se detuvo, arriesgándose a ser mordido por la bestia y golpeó fuertemente la máquina con sus manos sobre la pared haciéndola añicos. De repente se encontraron en el medio de la superficie desierta de Pyris VII. Los demás tripulantes parecían volver en sí. Al borde de unas rocas, dos seres vivos con forma insectoide similar a los fásmidos* terrestres parecían agonizar.

-Al parecer es la forma física real que poseen, capitán.

Los otros miembros aun confundidos, se acercaron a ellos. Jim sacó su comunicador y pidió que los energizaran en ese mismo momento.

 _ ***Phasmatodea-Fásmidos: Orden de insectos conocidos comúnmente como insectos palo o insecto hoja.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Selek sabe más por viejo que por ser Spock**

 _ **Aún ahora, me pregunto por qué le puse este nombre al capítulo... Amo a Selek y me encanta cuando en los fics ayuda a nuestros niños Jim y Spock a entenderse...**_

Después de lo ocurrido en Pyris VII, la situación en la nave se formalizó para todos, menos para dos miembros del equipo principal.

Spock y Jim apenas se dirigían la palabra para cosas estrictamente necesarias y ninguno de los dos habló del beso que se dieron delante de Sylvia. Sin ponerse de acuerdo, ambos obviaron ese pequeño detalle en el reporte que se le hizo a la flota estelar.

La tensión cuando estaban juntos era palpable y los rumores en la nave corrían como ríos. Las razones de su pelea, el hecho de que hubiera sido justo en ese planeta, del cual los únicos que conservaban recuerdos eran ellos dos. Toda la situación se prestaba para las habladurías; más cuando los dos involucrados no parecían dispuestos a hablar de ello ni siquiera con sus amigos más cercanos. Uhura y McCoy se estaban devanando los sesos intentando sacar algún detalle o algo de lo ocurrido cuando se quedaron solos con Sylvia, pero ninguno quería hablar. En parte porque no entendían lo que sucedió allá -aunque ambos querrían repetirlo- y en parte porque sentían que era algo muy privado y que silo concernía a ambos, aunque no se atrevieron a hablarlo temiendo romper la ilusión del recuerdo.

La actual misión que iban a llevar a cabo no era de exploración, sino de traslado. En vista de su cercanía, la Enterprise había sido comisionada para trasladar al embajador vulcano Selek al punto de reunión con el embajador andoriano para conversar sobre tratados de exportación entre ambos planetas. Había pasado casi tres años desde la última vez que Jim había visto al viejo Spock, y se sentía entusiasmado por ello. Ese hombre era mucho más expresivo que Spock y parecía tener una intuición más aguda que cualquier vulcano. Jim se sentía cómodo conversando con él, en alguna ocasión incluso le ofreció jugar una partida de ajedrez, que pospusieron hasta su próximo encuentro. La felicidad de ver al viejo Spock era levemente eclipsada por la angustia de no saber cómo acercarse nuevamente a su Spock. Podría ser que ese beso solo se hizo con intención de evitar algún daño mayor para ambos y aun así quería creer que era más que eso. El recuerdo de los labios de Spock sobre los suyos le atormenta a cada noche, pero si era necesario, olvidaría todo eso con tal de volver a tener su amistad. Era a lo único que aspiraba.

Spock por otro lado, también recordaba el beso, siendo consciente de que fue sobrepasado por sus emociones. Quería atribuirle el hecho a su condición de mujer pero sabía que las mujeres vulcanas eran incluso más cerradas a dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Lo que había pasado en Pyris VII había sido una demostración de celos por todo lo alto y no quería disculparse por ello. La satisfacción de haber probado esos labios lo dejaban sin ninguna duda. Se había enamorado de Jim, aunque eso sonara ilógico y no pudiera explicarlo, era lo que sentía. Necesitaba decírselo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría Jim ante eso, prefería tener que purgar sus emociones con meditación a verse rechazado por el hombre que amaba. Si la amistad era el único lazo que los uniría, estaba dispuesto a todo por hacer que funcionara; aunque no supiera como reparar la relación que antes tenían. El traslado de su contraparte mayor le beneficiaba y mucho, pues podría consultar todo lo que pensaba y como regresar a su antigua relación con Jim.

La llegada de Selek estaba programada al término del turno alfa. Apenas este se cumplió, Spock y Jim se dirigieron a la sala de teletransportación para recibir al embajador.

-Embajador Selek, es un honor tenerlo en nuestra nave.

-Vamos viejo amigo, ¿desde cuándo somos tan formales? -Selek tenía los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa ligera en el rostro, esperando por recibir un abrazo de Jim. El capitán sonrió y se acercó a abrazar al vulcano.

Spock solo observaba a su contraparte abrazando a su capitán, sin darse cuenta sus puños se habían cerrado. Reaccionó al oír la voz de Selek dirigiéndose a él.

-Señor Spock, un placer verle, como siempre.

-Larga vida y prosperidad, embajador Selek.

Las siguientes horas, Jim acompañó al embajador en un tour por la nave, seguido de cerca por Spock. Le molestaba más que nunca ver como su contraparte sí podía estar cerca de Jim sin ningún problema. Veía a Jim sonreír después de mucho tiempo y esa sonrisa cálida no iba dirigida a él… los celos nuevamente invadieron su mente, pero esta vez iban ligados a pensamientos violentos contra el embajador. Sus propios pensamientos le horrorizaron, debía purgar sus emociones. Sin que ninguno de los dos hombres lo notaran, entretenidos con su plática, se dirigió solo a su habitación.

Después de pasear por toda la nave, Jim llevó al embajador a su habitación. Recién en ese momento notaron la ausencia del joven Spock.

-Jim, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero ¿será que tú y mi contraparte joven han peleado?

-Bueno, creo es más que solo eso, Selek.

-Cuéntame los detalles -Aun cuando Jim se mostraba reticente, su intuición le dijo que estaba bien. Le contó acerca de todo lo que pasó en Pyris VII, sin obviar nada. Selek se quedó en silencio un momento, meditando todo.

-En mi universo, sufrimos una situación similar, pero no sufrí ningún cambio de género y tampoco lo que mencionas después.

-¿Fue diferente? ¿No sabes porqué Spock haría algo así?

-Somos la misma persona, pero de universos diferentes. Aun así, me siguen sorprendiendo las similitudes de emociones entre nosotros. Les dije que no me gustaba hablar de hechos de mi universo para no cambiar el curso de sus futuros -Jim bajó la mirada decepcionado- habiendo ya dicho esto, la verdad es que estuve enamorado del Jim de mi universo por muchos años.

Jim boqueaba ante las palabras dichas por el anciano Spock. ¿Había estado enamorado por años de su Jim?

-Nunca pudimos establecer una relación, mi Jim era demasiado mujeriego para ello. Sufrió mucho al enamorarse en las pocas ocasiones que lo hizo y siempre estuve allí para él. No me atreví a confesarle nunca mis sentimientos, por temor a romper nuestra amistad. Cuando él murió, sentí como mi katra se partía en dos, gritando por la pérdida de nuestro t'hy'la. Lo único que me mantuvo vivo, fueron todos los momentos buenos que vivimos juntos y sus propias palabras antes de morir: Spock, gracias, los años que vivimos juntos han sido maravillosos. Sigue tu vida y ayuda más gente de la que salvamos.

-Yo, lo siento mucho -Jim no sabía que decir, ¿acaso su contraparte no había amado a ese hombre brillante? ¿O las inseguridades de ambos habían podido más que todo su amor? ¿Sería correcto pensar que su Spock tenía los mismos sentimientos por él? ¿Acaso merecía un poco de felicidad entre todo su sufrimiento?

-Jim, mi viejo amigo, sé que has sufrido mucho en este universo, pero no te niegues a ti ni a mi contraparte la oportunidad de ser feliz. Casi puedo asegurarte de que el joven yo también siente algo muy fuerte por ti.

-Yo… lo intentaré -Selek sonrió, sentía que al menos a ellos la felicidad les llegaría a tiempo.

Jim salió de la habitación de Selek, al llegar a su habitación, se acostó sin quitarse el uniforme, no sabía que hacer. Tal vez era el momento de hablar con Spock…

Se dirigió a la habitación del vulcano, antes de tocar, dudó, paseando delante de la puerta por al menos 10 minutos. Cuando al fin se había decidido a tocar, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a su ocupante. Spock al ver a Jim, que era justo la persona que iba a buscar, se sorprendió.

-Jim, no esperaba verte fuera de mi habitación. Iba a buscarte a la tuya.

-Spock, tenemos que hablar -Bravo Jim, era la mejor forma de empezar una conversación. James se abofeteó mentalmente por las palabras usadas, pero no podía echarse para atrás. Spock lo invitó a pasar a su habitación.

-Podemos sentarnos aquí para conversar, Jim -la pequeña antesala de la habitación parecía el lugar perfecto para la conversación que iban a tener.

-Spock, yo quería preguntarte algo.

-Adelante, Jim.

-Cuando estuvimos de misión en Pyris VII, ¿Por qué razón me besaste?

-Jim, ¿te molestó que te besara?

-Spock, no me contestes la pregunta con otra pregunta.

-Sentí que era lo correcto en ese momento.

-¿Fue para evitar que Sylvia hiciera algo malo contra mí?

-Sí - _«No»,_ fue lo que mencionó Spock en su mente.

-Ya veo -una sonrisa triste asomó por sus labios-. Solo fue eso. Bueno, entonces solo debemos olvidar que pasó, lo olvidaré, después de todo no fue la gran cosa -cada palabra que salía de su boca dañaba más a las dos personas en esa habitación. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada más- Bueno, será mejor que me retire, debo levantarme temprano para el turno alfa.

Jim intentó salir rápidamente de la habitación, pero Spock lo detuvo, sujetó su muñeca al igual que la vez anterior. Las yemas de sus dedos que hacían contacto con la piel de Jim parecían quemar bajo el contacto.

-Spock, suéltame, debo irme.

-Jim, mírame por favor.

La voz de Jim sonaba quebrada. Cuando volteó, Spock pudo ver aquellos bellos zafiros llenos de lágrimas. Algo se quebró dentro de él, la mano que no sujetaba la muñeca de Jim se dirigió a su rostro, intentando secar las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de Jim.

-Perdóname, Jim.

-No tengo nada porqué perdonarte Spock, es solo un asunto mío -Jim intentó dejar de llorar, pero las suaves caricias de Spock sobre su rostro solo le producían más llanto.

-Creo que debo disculparme, Jim, aunque te dije que los vulcanos no mentían, yo tan solo soy un mitad vulcano y te mentí -Jim dejó de llorar ante las palabras de Spock. ¿En qué le había mentido?- En Pyris VII te besé porque quise, estaba celoso de Sylvia y verte coquetear con ella solo hizo peor el sentimiento. No me arrepiento de ello -el llanto de Jim regresó, pero esta vez lo que caían eran lágrimas de felicidad. Ese maravilloso y fastidioso hombre lo había besado porque se sintió celoso de él siendo una chica, se había sentido celoso de él.

-¿Y no lo quieres repetir? -Jim se mordió el labio inferior, había hablado en un tono bajo y seductor. Era la primera vez que lo usaba con su primer oficial.

-Tal vez, solo si también lo quieres, Jim -aún sin soltar su muñeca, acercó sus rostros, hasta que podían sentir el aliento del otro sobre sus labios. Se quedaron así por un pequeño momento, hasta que al fin los labios de ambos se juntaron, apenas un roce de labios que hizo estremecer a ambos. Siendo insuficiente para ambos después de un rato, Spock empezó a profundizar el beso, mordió el labio inferior de Jim, para luego introducir su lengua en aquella boca. La lengua de Spock se sentía rasposa, lo cual solo lo hacía sentir más placer. Un pequeño gemido intentó salir de sus labios, muriendo en los labios de Spock. Al fin se separaron por la falta de aire. En algún momento los ojos de ambos se habían cerrado. Jim fue el primero en abrirlos, vio que Spock tenía los labios húmedos y un poco hinchados por el beso. Solo podía pensar que era correspondido. La persona más perfecta del universo sentía lo mismo que él.

-Spock, te amo -El vulcano abrió los ojos y solo murmuró una palabra.

-T'hy'la -Jim se enterneció al escuchar esa palabra salir de los labios de su Spock, la había escuchado antes del Spock viejo, pero no sabía su significado.

-¿Que significa eso?

-Significa hermano, amigo, amante. Para un vulcano, es comparable con las almas gemelas ficticias que mencionan los humanos.

Jim sonrió, esta vez con la alegría desbordando por cada uno de sus poros, y Spock no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír con él. Su capitán, mejor amigo y ahora su pareja, era la persona más brillante y hermosa que alguna vez había conocido. Agradeció internamente el accidente en Pyris VII, pues le había permitido aclarar sus sentimientos y también mostrar más sus emociones. Podía asegurar que Jim y él eran las personas más felices en el universo en ese momento.

 **FIN**

 _ **Y así termina esta historia... LO SÉ, LO SÉ, EL FINAL FUE CURSI, MIEL Y HOJUELAS PARA TODOS. ¡SIGAN AL EXTRA!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**EXTRA: DESPUES DE…**

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: Contenido hard, lemon, R18... Léanlo bajo su responsabilidad.**_

 _ **Por cierto, Andrea, espero te guste este cap...ya que justo has estado con ganas de leer...**_

Un detalle que Selek había obviado cuando Jim le contó lo que pasó en Pyris VII, es la posesividad de Spock. Él sabía claramente que a pesar de amar a Jim con toda su alma y tratar de acapararlo sutilmente, nunca se había mostrado posesivo con él. Salvo aquella vez cuando llegó su tiempo. Era cierto que nunca había llegado a ser pareja de su Jim, pero solo aquella vez se había mostrado más abiertamente posesivo con él. A pesar no haberse unido a su prometida T'Pring, las fuertes emociones del Plak Tow y el creer que Jim, su t'hy'la había muerto, parecía haber calmado su pon farr. Fue la única vez que se permitió tocar a Jim tan íntimamente por iniciativa propia (aunque sólo haya sido un intento de abrazo). Lo que nunca nadie, ni siquiera Jim, se había enterado, es que esa noche durante su meditación para intentar calmar su sangre aún caliente por un compañero, había fantaseado con Jim. Su mente y sus hormonas lo habían traicionado, teniendo como consecuencia una sesión de masturbación bastante intensa. Los vulcanos no eran una especie muy sexual que digamos, pero durante el pon farr podían ser más ardientes que cualquier otra. Imaginarse a Jim debajo suyo, gimiendo su nombre y pidiendo más por él, rasguñando su espalda de placer y mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos azules nublados de lujuria había logrado llevarlo al orgasmo y terminado de calmar su "tiempo". Aunque se sintió muy avergonzado por ello los próximos años, no se alejó de su capitán.

Calculando fechas y todo, se dio cuenta que pronto, si es que ya no era tiempo, su contraparte más joven, tendría su primer Pon farr. Internamente pedía porque aquellos jóvenes Jim y Spock pudieran estar juntos, logrando lo que ni él ni su Jim habían podido.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Spock, los dos hombres seguían aún cerca uno al otro. La mano de Spock que sujetaba la muñeca de Jim, ahora estaba en su cintura, mientras sus frentes estaban juntas. Jim sólo disfrutaba ese momento, su corazón latiendo a un ritmo acelerado.

-Spock.

-Dime, Jim.

-¿Qué somos ahora nosotros?

-Lo que desees, Jim. Personalmente me gustaría tener el honor de llamarte mi pareja -Jim sonrió ante lo dicho por Spock. A pesar de que sonaba tan malditamente vulcano, había cierta ternura en sus palabras que no pudo dejar de notar.

-Somos pareja entonces -Spock asintió, la felicidad inundando todo su cuerpo y aumentando la frecuencia de sus latidos- tal vez, podríamos... No sé, ¿celebrarlo? -dijo Jim, una mirada pícara se mostró en su cara. A pesar de ser un momento muy sentimental y todo, no dejaba de ser un hombre con deseo sexual y ese vulcano iba a ser desde ese día el destinatario de todo ese deseo.

Al inicio Spock no entendió el doble sentido de las palabras de Jim. Al menos no hasta que los labios de Jim chocaron con los suyos, entreabrió los labios, dejando que Jim jugueteara en su boca antes de unir su lengua a la de su amante. Sentía como un calor agradable se iba expandiendo por todo su cuerpo. Las manos que estaban en la cintura de Jim fueron bajando poco a poco, hasta que se posaron en el trasero de Jim, apretando ligeramente. Jim cortó el beso, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Spock y gimiendo directamente en su sensible oído. Con un movimiento calculado mordió la parte superior, escuchando un jadeo venir de los labios de Spock que repercutió inmediatamente en sus partes bajas. Spock se acercó más al cuello de Jim y empezó a oler su aroma. Olía a masculinidad, a hogar, a compañero. Inundó sus fosas nasales con ese aroma y luego haciendo uso de su fuerza vulcana, levantó a Jim con sus manos aún sujetando sus nalgas y lo llevó con él a su habitación.

-¿Puedo inferir que con celebración se refería a consumar el acto sexual? -Jim río ante las palabras usadas por su amante. Se encontraba acostado en el colchón, con las manos de Spock a ambos lados de su cabeza y su mirada fija en su cuerpo. No respondió con palabras, en vez de eso, sus manos se dirigieron a la boca de Spock, volviendo a unir sus labios en un beso húmedo. Spock dirigió sus manos hacia el borde de la camisa de Jim y la levantó para poder acariciar cada uno de los músculos del pecho de Jim. Quería grabar a fuego su paso por aquel cuerpo, para que su capitán olvidara cada experiencia de sexo pasada y solo pudiera pensar en él. Estaba siendo más posesivo de lo normal. Sus manos acariciaron el torso de Jim, las yemas de sus dedos sintiendo el placer de su amante gracias a la telepatía. Aquella noche, Spock besó y acarició cada parte del cuerpo de Jim, deleitándose con cada uno de los gemidos que arrancaba de él. Ambos desnudos y completamente erectos, no podían dejar de besarse. Sin embargo, Jim quería cumplir al menos en parte sus fantasías, así que bajó hasta aquel pene algo verdoso que se asomaba en la entrepierna del vulcano y lo tomó entre sus labios. Un gruñido de placer se dejó escuchar por parte de éste, mientras la boca de Jim subía y bajaba lentamente, acariciando con su lengua la punta del glande y la segunda cabeza del pene del vulcano. Las manos de Spock ser dirigieron a la nuca del rubio, intentando intensificar el contacto. Jim sintió como ese pene llegaba casi a la base de su garganta, tratando de controlar el reflejo de náuseas que esto le generaba, unas lágrimas surgieron en sus ojos. Finalmente, Spock se vino en la boca de Jim, inundando toda aquella cavidad y deleitándose con la vista de parte de su semen corriendo por la comisura de los labios de Jim. Por si esto no fuera mucho, Jim tragó cada gota de semen, relamiéndose los labios.

-Jim, voltéate -fue lo único que dijo Spock. Jim ansioso por continuar, hizo lo que le dijeron colocándose en cuatro sobre el colchón, dejando al descubierto aquella deliciosa entrada a la que nunca nadie había tenido acceso... Sí, Jim siempre había sido el activo aún cuando estuvo con hombres, pero sólo a Spock, le dejaría tomar su virginidad anal. Spock empezó un camino de besos desde el cuello de Jim, bajando más y más hasta llegar a ese rosado agujero. Con ayuda de sus manos, saqueó aquellas suaves nalgas y las separó, haciéndose espacio entre ellas para lamer la entrada de Jim. Este sólo pudo lanzar un grito de placer al sentir la lengua del vulcano dentro de aquella zona, además que sentía también sus dedos tratando se ensanchar su entrada. Seguramente no tardaría en venirse si Spock continuaba haciendo aquello. La seguridad de saber que con la terapia táctil, seguramente Spock podía sentir lo mismo que él, sólo hizo más intensas las emociones. Poco a poco, uno de los sensibles dedos de Spock entró en su abertura. Jadeó ante ello, saber que esos dedos que tanto cuidaba Spock estaban abriéndolo para él, lograron darle el primer orgasmo de esa noche.

-T'hy'la, te deseo.

-Spock, soy tuyo. Por favor, hazlo.

Los dedos de Spock apenas habían logrado abrir a Jim ayudados de la saliva que dejó al lamer la entrada de Jim. Ya tenía dos dedos en su interior, que se movían a modo de tijeras para ensancharlo más, Jim sentía que no podía con tanto placer, por eso rogaba a Spock para que ya lo penetrara, pero el terco de Spock no quería dañar a su amante y quería disfrutar aún más de dilatarlo. Al segundo dedo, se unió un tercero y cuando Jim estaba a punto de gritar porque lo hiciera, sintió aquellos dedos abandonar su entrada. Spock lo giró sobre la cama, sujetando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, y lo penetró de un solo golpe. Jim gritó mientras el placer y el dolor se debatían en él. Escuchó a Spock gruñir de placer, lo cual solo lo hizo ronronear de gusto. En cuanto se acostumbró movió sus caderas para hacerle saber a Spock que podía seguir, empezó con unas embestidas lentas, que alargaban más el deseo de Jim.

-Spock, más..., rápido.

-Jim, eres muy estrecho -el cabello de Spock estaba completamente desordenado y sentía el sudor cubriendo su cuerpo, Spock se acercó a su pecho y empezó a lamer cada gota de sudor que veía, concentrándose más en los pezones, mordiéndolos y chupándolos mientras seguía con las embestidas. De repente, logró tocar aquel punto dulce dentro de Jim, que gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que las embestidas fueran más rápidas y profundas, intentando llegar a ese punto nuevamente. Jim no aguantaba más, sentía todo su cuerpo temblar de placer ante su inminente orgasmo y sólo pudo gemir fuertemente antes de venirse entre los vientres de ambos, su entrada contrayéndose de placer, lo que hizo que Spock se viniera dentro de él, gruñendo cual animal salvaje. Spock soltó sus muñecas, apoyándose en el cuerpo debajo suyo por la intensidad de su orgasmo. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada, pero estaban completamente satisfechos. Jim acercó su mejilla a la de Spock y se frotó en ella, como si fuera un gatito.

-Spock, te amo -Spock acercó sus labios a Jim y lo besó con suavidad. Después de eso juntó sus frentes y mencionó.

-Jim, ¿Dejarías que hiciera una fusión mental contigo? -éste lo miró sin entender. Spock continuó- los vulcanos no tenemos sexo con cualquier persona que no sea nuestra pareja y la fusión mental es una forma de consolidar la relación -Jim estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando fue interrumpido- aunque es comparable con un matrimonio humano.

Jim se quedó sin habla. ¿Spock le estaba proponiendo matrimonio luego de su primera noche juntos? Todo eso le parecía algo loco y sin sentido, pero se recordó que no era algo nuevo para él, rió y asintió.

Spock dirigió sus dedos a la cara de Jim, justo sobre los puntos fusión mental y...

-Mi mente a tu mente... - _«mis pensamientos a los tuyos»_ , oyó Jim en su cabeza. De repente se vio envuelto en la calidez de los sentimientos de Spock hacia él. Parecía que la mente del vulcano acariciaba con suavidad la suya, vio su pasado, un pequeño vulcano siendo maltratado por sus compañeros, a la madre de Spock consolándolo. Lo vio crecer, llegar a la flota estelar y pudo verse a sí mismo con los ojos de Spock, la curiosidad y antipatía inicial, que era reemplazada por sentimiento más profundos.

Por otro lado, Spock pudo ver el nacimiento de Jim, escuchó la voz de su padre, el capitán George Kirk, justo antes que muriera; vio el abandono de la madre de Jim, un pequeño niño dejado al cuidado de un padrastro maltratador y solo un hermano cuidándolo. Vio sus rebeldes años adolescentes, su pasado oscuro en Tarsus IV, un coche tirado por un barranco, vio la pelea en el bar, al capitán Pike retándolo a unirse a la flota y superar a su padre, se vio a sí mismo acusándolo de hacer trampa en la prueba Kobayashi Maru. Vio a su otro yo hablando con Jim, como le había mostrado su pasado y se sintió celoso de la fusión mental que compartieron. Vio a Jim y sus sueños húmedos en los que estaba involucrado, se vio como mujer. Sintió cada emoción de Jim, su última plática con su otro yo y como le había dado la valentía suficiente para hablar con la verdad. Ya no podía enojarse con él, pues era el responsable de que ellos estuvieran allí, así. Separó sus manos de la cara de Jim y lo vio a los ojos, lágrimas caían por las mejillas de ambos, pues sus sentimientos se habían mezclado y pudieron ver la intensidad del amor del uno por el otro. Vieron sus propios miedos e inseguridades y de repente supieron que todo estaría bien, mientras estuvieran el uno con el otro para apoyarse entre sí.

 _«Jim, ashayam»_ , habló Spock directamente a la mente de Jim. Kirk sólo se sorprendió al sentir como en su mente, ahora también estaba Spock. Entendió las palabras del vulcano, así que se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios.

 _«Solo espero que ahora no sea un problema planear las sorpresas de cumpleaños por tenerte todo el tiempo en mi mente»_ , habló directamente a la mente de Spock.

 _«No te preocupes por ello, t'hy'la, no me entrometeré en esos asuntos»_ , los ojos de Spock rebosaban de cariño y amor. Lo mismo que podía sentir Jim en su cabeza. No se arrepentía de nada, pues cada cosa mala o buena que haya pasado, lo había llevado hasta ese momento, con su amado Spock.

Spock sólo podía pensar en que la presencia de la mente de Jim era como el sol de vulcano, que de niño adoraba y deseaba conservar para siempre. No dejaría ir a Jim por nada en el universo. Era su t'hy'la, de allí en adelante. No importaba que tuvieran que afrontar, sabía que si estaba con Jim a su lado, podía ser capaz hasta de lo imposible.

FIN

 _ **Y eso fue todo. Aunque casi muero viva al intentar terminarlo antes de que fuera la fecha... Adoré escribirlo, espero que te haya gustado Andreita. Con respecto a la escena... Es cierto que Spock estaba por entrar al pon farr, por ello es que ha actuado así con Jim... Escena de sexo en pon farr pos... Me ganó el tiempo... Sorry por eso.**_

 _ **GRACIAS A LA PERSONITA QUE ME AYUDÓ BETEANDO ESTE FIC COMPLETO: THOMARY221B. De verdad que me has ayudado mucho y espero animarme a seguir escribiendo en este maravilloso fandom**_


End file.
